Banned From Wu Zhong
by VoicegirlIII
Summary: This is what you get when you listen to a Dr. Demento cd and watch Mulan at the same time...RR please


Disclaimer: I don't own anyone in 'Mulan' and I never have and never will. I also don't own 'Banned from Argo' the song this parody is based off of. (And for the fans of the original song: I'm sorry if I screwed it up!)

Banned From Wu Zhong

**When we pulled into Wu Zhong Camp in need of training and cents**

**We set out investigating every inch and all the tents**

**We had such high expectations of their hospitality**

**But they weren't quite ready for andventures such as we**

**And we were banned from Wu Zhong everyone**

**Banned from Wu Zhong just for having a little fun**

**We spent just three long days training there, no more**

**But now Wu Zhong Camp doesn't want us anymore**

**Now things would have gotten so boring your brain might have implode**

**So I hade no choice but to play with things that could explode **

**I thought it would be fun to have sparklers all around**

**Unfourtunately they set fire to the ground**

**And we were banned from Wu Zhong everyone**

**Banned from Wu Zhong just for having a little fun**

**We spent just three long days training there, no more**

**But now Wu Zhong Camp doesn't want us anymore**

**We are a rather strange and eccentric bunch**

**In fact there a quite a few of us Yao would like to punch**

**It's beacuse of us that he took a great fall**

**And that's why there is no more mess hall**

**And we were banned from Wu Zhong everyone**

**Banned from Wu Zhong just for having a little fun**

**We spent just three long days training there, no more**

**But now Wu Zhong Camp doesn't want us anymore**

**The man who annoyed us all was Counsler Chi-Fu**

**Especially when he woke us in the night to get him fresh green bamboo**

**I really mean him the best and no disrespect**

**But he wouldn't stop his complaining so I caused his horse to wreak**

**And we're banned from Wu Zhong everyone**

**Banned from Wu Zhong just for having a little fun**

**We spent just three long days training there, no more**

**But now Wu Zhong Camp doesn't want us anymore**

**We dared Ling to show he wasn't shy and meek**

**The only way he could do that was to streak**

**He did it during the vist of a foreign queen**

**She was so upset and shocked that she burst her spleen**

**And we were banned from Wu Zhong everyone**

**Banned from Wu Zhong just for having a little fun**

**We spent just three long days training there, no more**

**But now Wu Zhong Camp doesn't want us anymore**

**"Ping" the new recruit made us all want to scream**

**And on several occasions we tried to pound "him" into cream**

**Then one night we tried to get back a "him "**

**Well let's just say things didn't go as planned **

**And it's a good thing that the Captian can swim**

**And we were banned from Wu Zhong everyone**

**Banned from Wu Zhong just for having a little fun**

**We spent just three long days training there, no more**

**But now Wu Zhong Camp doesn't want us anymore**

**Several men snuck out of camp and off to the nearst town**

**Where they flirted, and danced and drank till they fell down**

**When the Captian found them they were about to pay their last respects**

**And lucky for them he didn't decide to break their necks!**

**And we were banned from Wu Zhong everyone**

**Banned from Wu Zhong just for having a little fun**

**We spent just three long days training there, no more**

**But now Wu Zhong Camp doesn't want us anymore**

**Our cook was under alot of stress**

**So some of the guys decided to get him drunk and he started to confess**

**Some of the things that came out of his mouth would make a sailor blush**

**And it wasn't long after ge got a check making sure he'd stay hushed**

**And we were banned from Wu Zhong everyone**

**Banned from Wu Zhong just for having a little fun**

**We spent just three long days training there, no more**

**But now Wu Zhong Camp doesn't want us anymore**

**A gang of bandits stomped right in and got everyones attention**

**They said some words that wouldn't be polite to menttion**

**And all our troops kindly asked them to play**

**The bandits looked at us, turned and ran away!**

**And we were banned from Wu Zhong everyone**

**Banned from Wu Zhong just for having a little fun**

**We spent three long days training there, no more**

**But now Wu Zhong Camp doesn't want us anymore**

**We are Chinas finest, and our record is our pride**

**And when we play we tend to leave a trail a mile wide**

**We're sorry about the wreakage, the injuries, and the fuss**

**At least we know tht Wu Zhong Camp won't be soon forgetting us**

**And we were banned from Wu Zhong every one **

**Banned from Wu Zhong just for having a little fun**

**We spent three long days training there, no more**

**But now Wu Zhong Camp doesn't want us anymore **

**(I wonder why...)**

**  
**


End file.
